


The Breeding Programme

by Sordid_Situations



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Forced Breeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordid_Situations/pseuds/Sordid_Situations
Summary: A girl is kidnapped and forced to carry pregnancies as part of a sordid breeding programme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have on Imagine You're Pregnant on Tumblr.

She woke up feeling ill, her mouth was dry, her head pounding in pain and her muscles felt as though she had run a marathon. She had no idea where she was, the room was dark and for some reason, she felt very cool. Thinking back, she remembered getting ready to go to bed, then her cat meowing to come back in. Usually, Carlton meowed to come in when she arrived home from work so to be fed, but he didn’t that evening, he was missing until bedtime. She had gone to the door and called him twice, but he had not returned. As she was brushing her teeth, she heard him meowing at the front door, so she went to let him in. When she opened the door, she noticed him halfway down the driveway and had walked out to collect him and bring him in. it was raining so it made no sense for him to be willingly in the water. When she got closer, he hissed angrily, before she could comprehend why he was doing that, she felt a jolt, when she tried to breath, she fell asleep. With a yelp, she remembered the jolt more, it was an arm, around her waist, the thing that stopped her breathing was a cloth, then the drowsiness happened. ‘Oh God.’ She whimpered as she realised the gravity of her situation.

‘Open door three!’ She froze in terror as a male voice made a command in close proximity and suddenly, a portion of the room filled with light, the portion she was in, she winced at the strong glare that blinded her. ‘Look who’s awake.’ He sneered as he walked forward.

‘Please,’ she shook in terror. ‘I’ll be good, just don’t hurt me.’

The man’s steps faltered at her bargain, never having come across a woman to make such a request before, thinking it was a ploy, he moved cautiously. ‘Okay, this is new.’ he chuckled. ‘Tell you what Kitten, if you show me you are a good girl, you will be rewarded. But for now, you need to be tied up and kept in control, we can’t have you playing any games.’

She wanted to argue, she wanted to fight, but considering he stated she would be rewarded for good behaviour and she did not want to be hurt, which she suspected she very much could be if she did not behave, she just whimpered and nodded. He came over and tied a leather belt of some sort around her neck before tying her hands together with another leather strapping.

‘You try to bolt, I pull on this…’ he tugged the rope attached to the strap around her neck, it tightened slightly immediately, telling her everything she needed to know. ‘Get it, Kitten?’

‘Yes, sir.’

The man paused again. ‘You’re something else.’ He pulled her to her feet. ‘Come on.’

He walked her out of the room, her eyes finally used to the light again, so when they entered the hall, her eyes did not sting as they had before. Her head still ached, but terrified of adding to her woes, she did as instructed and followed. Outside the door, she was shocked to see another man with a taser in his hand. ‘No issue?’ He had a foreign accent that she could not place.

‘You won’t believe it, she said she will be a good girl if we don’t hurt her.’ The first one chuckled.

‘That’s different.’ The second commented. ‘Maybe she is just smart.’

‘We’ll see.’

‘Do as you are told, Kitten, and you will be treated in kind, misbehave, and be treated in kind.’ The second recommended. Terrified, she said nothing, she simply nodded and remained close to the front one to prevent her throat being pulled.

They walked down the corridor, passed more rooms, she counted as far as twenty-six before she was brought into a room with a medical examination table. She hyperventilated at the ideas that entered her mind as a result of seeing it, not knowing what the men could have planned for her. Her step faltered for a moment. ‘Kitten…’ the man holding what was effectively a leash warned. ‘You want to be a good girl.’

She moved forward again, the table seemed clean and padded, the room did not stink of bleach or blood, so the horror movie idea started to slowly ebb away. He stopped in front of it and gave it a pat, knowing that was her cue to sit up, she did, he did not restrain her further, instead, he untied her hands.

‘Now, lay back, I will hold onto this, if you behave, you will be allowed a ten-minute hot bath, alright?’

‘Yes, sir.’ she whimpered.

‘Sir? Well now, that is a good Kitten.’

‘Why…why do you keep calling me kitten?’

‘Because it is your new name.’ She jumped at the sound of another voice in the room, looking around, she felt a warning tug on her throat. ‘She is perfect. Hello, Kitten.’

The new man came into view, it was then she recognised him, he was a client of the company she worked for, a man of considerable wealth and power. She had rarely seen him for the first two years of her employment, but over the last six months, he frequented the office often. He asked for her boss when he arrived, many a time, as they awaited her superior’s arrival, he would converse with her, commending her for her intelligence and well-rounded knowledge. ‘Mr…’

‘Shh, now-now, Kitten, be a good girl. You know who I am.’ he sneered at that. ‘I waited so long for you.’ he stroked her hair, she shook in fear but did not move. ‘I waited too long, you really should not be so scattered in your schedule, it leads to more complex planning, but no matter, you are very much on a more scheduled life now.’ She swallowed. ‘Now, let’s see what we are dealing with here. Samantha.’ A woman entered the room, her face was glacial, she seemed utterly uninterested in everything around her. ‘Samantha is going to look over you now, we don’t want you being ill, have you any allergies, illnesses or ailments?’ terrified at what was happening, she shook her head. ‘Good.’

The woman set about checking her like she imagined a veterinarian checked a dog. She poked and prodded, not acting as though her “patient” was a living creature. When she came to the checking of her private areas, she blushed, her breasts were quickly exposed and hardened in the cold.

‘Look at those puppies.’ The first man she had encountered physically licked his lips as he stared at her breasts.

‘Your work clothes did little to show off those delectable assets. They could feed a small village on them.’ the businessman agreed. When the woman checked her nether regions, she squeaked. ‘Now, now my little kitten, we need to check everything.’

‘Everything is fine.’ The woman stated, taking her fingers out and taking off the surgical gloves on them.

‘Thank you, Samantha.’ The man grinned. Samantha said and did nothing more, she simply exited the room. ‘Now, Kitten. I suppose you are wondering what your little rules are. It is simple really; you behave, you get nicer things, you misbehave, and I will have you beaten, ass fucked without preparation and not fed, are we clear?’ she nodded frantically. ‘I heard you tell Matthew that you will be a good girl, that’s what I like to hear, some girls do not understand that it is so much easier if you just behave.’

‘She did not fight, boss, she was good the whole time, I told her if she behaved, she could get a warm ten-minute bath.’

‘Then run it.’ The boss ordered. ‘But you will have to stay with her, just in case.’

‘Thank you, Sir.’

The men stared at her in bewilderment, her demeanour and actions not in keeping with usual reaction to the situation. The boss looked sideways at his subordinates, ‘When she is done, feed her.’

‘First day usual?’

‘No, compliance treat, remember, when a pet is good, we reward them, Kitten here is complying, for that, she deserves to be treated as such.’ he held her by her chin. ‘Good girl.’

*

 

The bath was required to get the cold chill out of her bones, after that she felt human again, the food was adequate, nothing spectacular, vegetables cooked well and a portion of shepherd’s pie. She was never a big fan, but it was wholesome and she was hungry. She assessed her surroundings and acknowledged she needed to behave longer, she had no idea what the future would bring. Though the men abducted her, they seemed somewhat honest, ironically enough, with their mantra of rewarding her good behaviour.

By the second day, she realised just how honest they were. She realised quickly that she was not the only woman there under such circumstances. When she heard one squeal and shriek, she soon heard her screaming agony as she seemed to be whipped. Then there was a loud splashing noise, the shriek that followed made her terrified to know what it was that was splashed on her.

By the third day, she learned the routine, her pot was emptied first thing, so she kept it ready by the door and sat against the back wall of her room. She slept in a little box with an uncomfortable, lumpy mattress in it, her clothes were the ones she had been in the night she had been taken. She would be given a breakfast, the three days of her capture, something else was added, so now it had toast and even warm egg as well as cereal. ‘Good Kitten.’ the two men who she had met, as well as three more always acknowledged her good behaviour. Lunch too grew in size, a simple dry ham sandwich was now a full salad and even fruit juice as well as water, dinner was always the same quality, though the food varied and portion size increased.

It continued like that until the end of the week until she was assessed again by the boss. ‘You have been the greatest little pet, haven’t you Kitten?’

‘Yes, Sir.’

‘Good girl, you will be rewarded for that.’ He smiled. ‘Another warm bath, this time, fifteen minutes, alone.’

‘Thank you, Sir.’ She bounced slightly in joy at such a reward.

The boss chuckled, taking her chin in his hand again. ‘I think I will have you for myself someday, but not yet.’

She frowned, completely unsure as to what he meant before he walked off again. ‘Come on, Kitten.’ The foreign man pulled her to the bathing room once more. There, the bath was already. As soon as the foreign man, she now knew to be Sergei, left the room, she sank into the water and sighed contently. When her time was up, Sergei returned and held out a tower for her, looking at her with bewilderment. He walked her back to her room, where inside, there was a comfortable bed in it. Frowning, she looked at him. ‘You earned another reward.’ was all he said, leaving her and closing the door again. Elated, she enjoyed the perks of her good behaviour.

*

‘She did not test the door.’ A woman commented.

‘No.’ The boss confirmed.

‘Her blood work is back, she’s ready. What is her demeanour?’

‘Quiet, agreeable.’

‘I want her for the special case, THE one.’

‘I thought she was to be the V clients.’

‘No, they demand appearance specifics, her features are too contrasting. There is little chance of the white blonde hair with her brown. The other is not bothered, they want personality likeness.’ she took a file and read it. ‘How did you get her IQ scores?’

‘She was part of a school program that had it.’

‘She’s perfect. I have at least another three that will want her as soon as her stats come out. She’ll be busy for the next ten years,’ She checked her age. ‘Minimum.’

‘Twenty-three is old enough for a starter.’

‘Yes, but for the right one, you keep them on.’ she handed him the file. ‘Get it done.’

The man took the file and nodded. ‘Right away, she is in full swing on Wednesday, I will have her ready for it then, how many attempts?’

‘It is a very valuable product, twice only, I only have four samples.’

‘The one…’

‘Fine, one attempt, if it doesn’t take, you can take the rap.’

The boss inhaled deeply. ‘Matthews, get Sergei, get her ready.’

‘But it’s only Sunday.’

‘I want her ready.’

‘But if you make her sore…I thought that caused issues before…’

‘Fifteen minutes, high setting, we will work her up.’

‘Yes, boss.’

*

She sat bored as she thought of how to request anything to stave the boredom from the men, perhaps if she remained well behaved. To her shock, the door opened and Matthews came in. ‘Come on, Kitten.’ The alteration in the routine scared her, but worried about negating her good will, she walked over, her hands held out to tie them. ‘No need, Kitten, come on.’ with him in front of her, Sergei behind, they brought her to the medical exam room again, only this time there was a bed instead, she looked worriedly at them, the men indicated for her to get onto the bed, she did, and was scared to see there were handcuffs being tied to her arms and legs. ‘It’s alright, Kitten, you’re not in trouble.’ Matthews promised. ‘For being such a good girl, you get a new reward.’

Still uncertain, she did what she was told to do. The handcuffs were tight but softly lined. She watched as a bar was then tied between her legs and a strap tied around each thigh. ‘Please.’ she pleaded, not understanding what they were doing.

‘Be good Kitten, this won’t harm you, quite the opposite really.’ a moment later, a man she had seen, but had little dealings with came into view, an electronic device in hand and walked over to the bed and attached it to the rods keeping her legs apart. Terrified, she was breathing fast but did nothing. When he lifted up the hem if the nightdress she had been given, since her own nightwear was taken from her earlier, she squeaked for a moment as it was pressed against her pussy. ‘Now, the boss wants you to feel good, and this will help.’ He pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it, the machine immediately coming to life and vibrating strongly, causing her to yelp and try and squirm away from it. ‘There’s no running from it Kitten, just relax, it’s only fifteen minutes, you can handle that, right?’ her answer was to convulse and gasp as her first orgasm consumed her. ‘Fuck, you are delicious.’he stroked her head as she forced herself to remain quiet. ‘I bet you sound better than that.’

Though he was supposed to leave, Matthews remained for the entirety of her time there, watching as each time she orgasmed, her resolve broke more and more until finally, she allowed herself, through sheer lack of cognitive thought, to moan and whine her way through her orgasms. When he watch beeped to indicate the time was up, Matthews was had come twice simply looking at her. Sergei entered the room again to help bring her back to hers, he looked over at the other man and scoffed. ‘Really?’

‘You listen to the Bitch for four days, after that, this is pure heaven.’ Matthews growled, watching as Sergei went over to her. Slowly, he followed, taking out the remote from his pocket as he did. He waited until her body finished convulsing after another orgasm before turning it off. She did not even acknowledge them, she simply shook as her eyes, which were glazed over, looked around almost blindly, a small puddle of saliva on the pillow from her excursions.

They untied her slowly and took the wand away from her, both laughing at the small pool that was underneath her from her release. ‘You liked that, Kitten.’ Sergei grinned, rubbing her hair before lifting her skirt to see her pink pussy, drenched in juice. ‘Definitely.’ He scooped her into his arms. ‘Get the door.’ Matthews went and did that. ‘You clean up your mess, I’ll clean hers.’ Matthews growled in return as Sergei brought her back to her room, where he had everything ready to clean her. ‘You better get used to it Kitten, it’s how you are going to know life now.’ he had barely begun to clean her when she dozed off.

*

Her pussy felt odd, for three days, she was forced through fifteen-minute sessions of the wand and now, the fourth, her body almost felt like it wanted it. She had no idea why they were doing it to her, they did nothing to her as the machine worked on her, Matthews, she had realised, simply played with himself when she was being forced to orgasm, but no one touched her, no one forced any other form of sexual act on her while the machine tortured her with pleasure. When the door opened again, she felt a jolt of sensation through her, resonating between her legs. She scolded herself, it was not natural to want such things, but her body seemed to expect it. Rising to her feet, she followed, not even needing to be tied up. She went to the room and sat on the bed, waiting for her limbs to be tied, saying nothing. She heard a girl the day before, she screamed and bellowed in agony when they corrected her, she did not want a similar fate.

Again, the straps were tied, the bars placed where they needed to be and finally, the wand placed to her pussy again. She braced herself for it, but like the other days, no matter how she fought, she could not help it, once the vibrations started, her body reacted, loving the initial sensation, but by the third orgasm, things started to get hazy once more. ‘Today, twenty minutes,’ The boss entered the room with Samantha in tow, she immediately began readying a small plastic syringe into a long thick rubber dildo, a plunger at the end. By the time twenty minutes were up, she had drenched the bed by squirting twice and her other orgasms. When they removed the wand, he walked over and grinned at her plumped lips and drenched core.

Samantha walked over and parted her lips before pressing in the dildo, looking to a screen to the side. ‘Cervix is open and ready.’ she informed the boss. ‘She is ovulating.’

‘Good, get it in, do not waste a drop, that sample took two years to get.’ the boss ordered. The woman nodded and pushed the plunger, the camera at the tip of the dildo showing as its contents were pushed into the open cervix and into her womb. ‘Tilt her up boys.’Sergei and Matthews did as ordered and lifted the lower half of the bed so that she was held at an angle. ‘Fourteen days from now, we’ll be starting to get our tests ready.’ he grinned, rubbing her stomach. ‘She’ll be a good one, you can tell the good ones. Put her back and get her comfortable when she wakes.’

‘Sure thing boss.’

*

 

When she woke, she felt exhausted, every limb ached. She thought she had gotten used to it, but still, her body tired from the actions it was put through. Her pussy felt odd, not like it had done the three previous times, it felt like it had been stretched. ‘What’s your name?’ Matthews asked.

‘Sar…AH!, Kitten, it’s Kitten.’ she corrected as she felt him slap her painful pussy.

‘Good girl, so very, very good.’ he grinned. ‘Come on.’ He untied her and pulled her into his arms. ‘You’re tired after today, aren’t you?’ She did not answer, she simply curled in against him and dozed off. ‘She’s a fucking cuddler.’ Matthews growled when they arrived at her room. ‘Get her off me.’

‘I think she is a little sub,’ Sergei grinned as he helped pull her off his colleague, ‘She would sell well for that if she’s not good at breeding.’ he eyed her carefully, ‘But the boss chose well, hips, tits, and demeanor make for a good breeding bitch.’

‘Have you seen the plans for her, she’s booked out for a few years.’ Matthews commented. ‘That belly is going to be well marked when they’re done.’ he eyed her flat stomach, knowing well what was planned for it. ‘Come on, I am fucking starving.’ The men left.

*

For the next two weeks, she sat on the bed, wondering why the “reward” had been removed, she was unsure, but not overly hurt by it, it had been replaced with more food and even a few puzzles and crosswords, as per her request when asked after three weeks of good behaviour what treat she would like. She had no idea how long she had been held captive, but as her breasts began to ache and her stomach felt the telltale signs of her menstrual cycle, she calculated it had been about a month. She had been due to start her pills the day after she had been taken after her week off for her cycle, she had been worried about not being on it, but to her relief, she was not harmed in that manner.

When she was sitting on the bed, she watched as her pot was taken out again that morning and sat watching as the new food was brought to her. ‘Good news, the boss wants to see you.’ Sergei informed her. ‘He’ll be here in a minute.’ he took the pot and left. She ate the food in silence, wondering why Sergei insisted that was a good thing, when the boss arrived, she looked at the terrifying grin on his face.

‘Looks like everything is going exactly as planned, is there anything you want to know?’

‘Why?’

‘Well, that is simple, you are perfect, you need to be used as such.’

‘Perfect for what?’

‘You’ll see, with time.’

‘I want to go home, please.’

‘I can’t let that happen.’

‘But I…’ she began to whimper.

‘Kitten, you have been so good so far, you have a choice right now, choose to be bold, and suffer the greatest pounding you have ever experienced, and I do not mean that as a whipping, I have had three men beg me to fill that ass of yours already today.’ She swallowed in terror. ‘Or be good and get a lovely new treat, what do you want?’

‘The treat please, Sir.’ She wiped her eyes and steadied her breathing.

‘Good Kitten, now there are rules with this, okay?’ she nodded. ‘You are not allowed clean up after it, you can only inform the boys when it needs doing, alright?’

She frowned at the odd comment, ‘Yes Sir.’

‘Good girl.’ he walked over to the door and opened it, a moment later, Sergei entered with an animal box. ‘This is your little friend, correct?’

‘Carlton!’ she shrieked with joy and rushed over. ‘Hey, Pretty Boy.’ The cat meowed anxiously. She undid the cage and he rushed into her arms. She ignored the men and brought the cat over to the bed, talking to him as she did. The men settled the cat’s few toys they clearly had taken from her home and a litter box and food bowls and left her alone.

‘It’s a fucking cat.’ Matthews scoffed.

‘I don’t care if it is a German Shepherd so long as she is calm, it is early days, we have another two months before she will start to be getting into safer territory, we need her to get past the first trimester safely.’ The boss growled. ‘The offers have started already, three million is currently the highest bid, more are promising to triple it when she gets halfway.’

‘Who the fuck is it to say they are paying that sort of money?’ Matthews asked.

‘Some English actor, there’s about three of them that are all pretty much the same thing, posh and British looking, I don’t remember which one, but all I care about is that when this is over, she will have us rolling in it. We have limited supply of him, all of them are going to be held until we see what she gives.’ he turned to leave, ‘let me know when she suspects or is ill.’

*

 

Her period never came, for two weeks, she felt as though it was about to, but it never did, she put it down to the stress of her situation. The men gave her her food every day and with Carlton with her, she wanted for little, her rewards continued too, she had convinced them to give her a cup of tea with breakfast and lunch, it tasted different to her own, but she did not argue, since she was glad to have any. Carlton settled quickly, though he seemed less than pleased with the living quarters.

By the time she was sure her period was due again, there was more tenderness in her breasts, and bloating in her stomach, but cramping. She was scared as to why her body was doing it, but said nothing aloud. When the nausea started, it began in the evenings, so she did not equate it to her situation, but when it came in waves and did not relent after the second week, she did not need to be told, her tender yet slightly swollen breasts and stomach told her everything she needed to know. She wept in terror, she never wanted children, she was not maternal, she was only twenty-three, she wanted to have her life before even looking at a man. She froze, she had no idea what man even impregnated her, was it one of the men, the boss, someone they brought in. It took a while to think over when it happened, but she remembered those four days, or more importantly, how after the fourth or fifth orgasm, she remembered nothing. She was sobbing when Sergei came in with her dinner, he said nothing, he left the plate and left.

‘She’s got it figured.’ He informed Matthews.

‘I’ll call the boss.’

*

When the boss arrived in, she was still upset in a corner. ‘You didn’t eat your dinner.’ he tutted.

‘Why…?’

‘I told you, you are perfect.’

‘But I don’t want to be a mother.’

‘You won’t be, as soon as it arrives, it will be given to someone who wants it.’ he explained calmly. ‘Now, you are not allowed skip meals, no matter how sick you feel, you need your strength. Usually, you would be punished, but you are such a good girl, I am going to put this down to the shock of finding out and that you forgot, didn’t you?’

‘I never even noticed it, Sir.’ she replied honestly.

‘Well, that is fair enough.’ he grinned. ‘I will get you a new one, and you will eat it.’

‘How…?’

‘Simple, we knew your cycle and waited until the right time, then we had a sample inserted and waited for it to take.’

‘So no one…’

‘No man has penetrated you, no.’

She seemed relieved by that much before she frowned. ‘How did you know…?’ she asked, scared of the answer.

‘Your routine was scattered, your cycle was not.’ The man grinned, ‘Even second week of the month, without fail, right?’ she looked at him in horror. ‘And for the last few months, what you thought was your pill, were actually potent fertility drugs.’ she stared in terror, ‘Don’t you get it, Kitten, you were wasted at that life, you are made for this one, you are everything you need to be, young, healthy…’

‘What…what happens when I’m not…?’

‘You be someone’s personal Kitten, we’ll make sure you get a good home.’ She baulked at the idea. ‘Now, now, don’t be like that, you are such a good girl, you will get only the best. And believe me, they take care of you.’ He smiled, turning again. ‘You are very special, you have the best crop.’

She waited for him to leave before she gasped in shock and revulsion at what he had told her. Sergei came a few minutes later with fresh food. ‘Eat, trust me, it is safer to.’ he advised before leaving again.

Carlton went over to the food and started to sniff it. She walked over and looked at it, not the least bit hungry, but she knew she needed to, she knew the consequences. When Sergei returned a while later, it was mostly gone, helped by Carlton stealing the meat she was not overly interested in. She said nothing as he took it, but when vomit began to rise in her throat, she rushed to the bucket and hurled until she could hardly breathe, before spiting and looking around to see him gone. She felt fine, but her stomach was tender. She crawled back into bed, watching when he returned soon after with toast and a glass of some sort of liquid.

*

 

Three months, her illness lasted, and in that three months, it was unpleasant most days, but she learned the worst times to eat and avoided food then. Her stomach continued to grow, along with her breasts changing. Her areolas turned a brownish hue and increased in size as well as her breasts. The men brought her better-fitted clothing, three dresses, something she was grateful for.

When the morning sickness subsided and she felt human again, she found herself cursing the pregnancy, even more, she craved savoury snacks, something she assumed she would not be given, since every meal she had seemed to be nutritionally balanced, but the other thing she yearned for annoyed her more. She was horny, day and night, all she wanted was release. It was something she had never experienced before, sure she had felt urges, but this was constant. When she was alone, when she was sure it was evening, she slipped her hand under the covers and tried to relieve herself, but all she felt was more frustrated, her external stimulation was not what she needed, she needed to be fucked, hard.

The next day, after three unsatisfying orgasms the night before, she was brought out for her twenty-week scan and check. The baby was growing well, Samantha informed the Boss, it was a good size, everything was satisfactory, but she could not give the gender, it was not willing to reveal itself. She then checked her thoroughly, her pelvis was taking the additional pressure well, her skin, due to being rewarded body oil that would prevent stretch marks, had stretched with the child so far, and her breasts were very much adapting to their new natural role. As the woman squeezed them, she squirmed, the sensation causing her to become aroused, such was her condition. The boss noted this and slipped his hand between her legs, immediately, she unwillingly leaned into his touch, him noting the wetness against his fingers.

‘Leave.’ he ordered. The other men present and the woman left immediately, not questioning him. ‘You just won’t stop, will you?’ he grinned. ‘Every time you act as though you are perfect for this, you become even more so.’ He continued to rub her cunt as he spoke, her breaths becoming faster, her hips pushing up in hopes of rubbing against him. ‘You are an incredible girl, my greatest find.’ he took his hand away and she whined. ‘Don’t be impatient, I will look after you.’ he undid his pants and stood between her legs, pulling out his cock and stroking it, allowing her to see it. ‘Is this what you want?’

‘Please.’ She hated herself for it, but she wanted it more than anything, he had barely entered her before she gasped and came around him. ‘Fuck.’ He was older than she usually found attractive, she usually liked men a few years older than her, but he was clearly far older, in his late thirties to mid forties, men who looked after themselves, she found, were harder to age sometimes, but his cock was long and veiny, just as she liked, it hit everything she wanted.

He slapped her clit, ‘Language.’ he growled, but his words were more of a hiss as her body clenched around him, he looked at her now rounding stomach and placed his hands on her hips before beginning to move, watching his drenched cock slide in and out of her as he fucked her. ‘Better Kitten?’

‘Yes, Sir, please, please Sir.’ She begged.

‘Please what?’

‘More Sir.’

‘What more?’

‘Harder, faster, please Sir, I need more.’

The boss did as she wanted, pounding into her soaked pussy, the crude slapping of him bottoming out in her and her moans causing the room to echo their lude sounds. Her heavy breasts bounced, as he focused on her stomach. She came again and he followed soon after, the feel of her pussy clenching around him too much for him. He panted as he pulled out. ‘Kitten, you really are perfect.’ he looked at her, her face filled with a peculiar look. ‘Not satisfied yet, Kitten?’

‘Please Sir.’ she begged.

‘Very well.’ He pulled up his pants and walked over to the door. ‘Boys.’ He called Sergei and Matthews in. The two men looked immediately to her, ‘Ten minutes of the wand.’ he ordered as he left.

The two men looked at each other before walking over and doing what they were told. ‘He fucked her,’ Matthews growled, looking at the white globs of fluid leaking from her pussy. ‘If they find out…’

‘Look, we do our job and we say nothing.’ Sergei brought over the wand, a pair of gloves on his hands and pressed it to her clit, turning it on.

‘Yes!’ she pressed against it immediately.

‘Fuck, she is a right little slut.’ Matthews had his jaw clenched. ‘I have to leave, I cannot…’ he walked out of the room, leaving Sergei rolling his eyes as he checked his watch.

‘Too empty.’ She moaned after two more orgasms.

Sergei’s eyebrows rose, but he brought the hand not holding the wand and pressed it into her, the Boss’s come and her own release giving him the lubrication to do so and finger fucked her as she screamed in pleasure. By the time the ten minutes were up, the floor was drenched and she was a babbling mess, but clearly satisfied, so he gently brought her back to her room and put her in the bed, careful of her condition as he did so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pregnancy continues

Her days continued in a similar manner for the next two months, she had passed the halfway mark and was starting to be unable to hide her belly, no matter how she tried. She rubbed where the baby had kicked. It was an odd sensation, but one she came to not loathe as she thought she would. She was frustrated again, her needs sexually were being met, but she still yearned for savoury foods. Her foods were bland as a result of the pregnancy, all she could do was endure, but much to her shame, she had wept more than once over it.

When the Boss came back to her room after her mid-morning orgasm session, she looked at him oddly. ‘You need to meet the others.’ She looked at him silently. ‘They’ll be the ones helping you soon, so you may as well get to know them.’ he walked over and rubbed her breasts through her top, they had grown substantially in preparation for the birth, but with the baby being taken away, she felt it was a wasted effort. He turned her and pulled up her dress, taking himself out of his trousers before pressing into her, noting she was still wet from the morning and began to fuck her again. She said nothing, she just moaned as the head of his cock rubbed her cervix the way she adored. His hands were tight on her hips, he then slipped them back to her ass and spread her cheeks, kneading the two globes before toying with the puckered hole.

‘Fuck, yes.’ she shrieked in pleasure, ‘Play with my ass, please.’

‘You little cock slut.’ he played with her ass more, feeling her get wetter around him before pressing his thumb in and feeling her come around him, he finished immediately after, pressing in as far as he could so that he filled her pussy with come again. ‘When you are done here Kitten, you are coming home with me.’ he pulled out, making an obscene wet pop noise as he did so.

She said nothing, she simply swallowed her self-loathing at her actions, she always loved anal, her pregnancy had only intensified her lust for it. She had not been able to control herself. The idea that she had a while left of popping out children scared her, the idea that after that, she would be forced to be the Boss’s fucktoy only caused her more concern. She only hoped he would have a new toy by then. He pulled down her dress and forced her to stand straight again, she groaned as she did so, rubbing where the baby had kicked as a result of being jolted around.

When he put his hand where she had rubbed, she stilled. She did not want the baby, but neither did she want him at it. ‘A little mover.’ He grinned. ‘You are such a good girl, giving us this little joy, if you only knew.’

‘Who…what will happen…?’

‘It will go to someone who wants it, who will raise it well. That is all you need worry about.’

‘The father?’

‘That is none of your concern.’ he stated firmly. She said no more. ‘If you want one of your own, you will have one, after you finish your contract here.’

She felt bitter, contracts usually required the uncoerced involvement of those in a situation, she very much was never even consulted.

‘Now, go talk to the other girls, six months alone is not healthy, even for a little hermit like you.’ he pushed her towards the door. With come dripping out of her and down her legs, she walked forward, hating the feeling between her thighs of her tender pussy lips. She walked out and noticed what she always assumed was a plain wall had a door open in it, she was brought forward and into a large kitchenette and lounge area where there were several other girls she could see, all between the ages of twenty and thirty and all seemingly at different stages of pregnancy. ‘Girls, this is Kitten. Kitten, these are your fellow broodmares, this over here is Poppet, she is our head girl, seven she has had, this is eight and nine.’ the oldest girl stood proudly behind the counter. ‘She’ll look after you. Poppet, I told you about her, look after her.’

‘Sure thing.’ The other woman smiled. He turned and left, leaving her alone with women all staring at her. ‘Come on, we won’t bite.’ Poppet smiled. ‘I know it’s scary, but you’ll be fine, we are all in this together, we understand how you are feeling.’ she walked over and encouraged her to the counter. ‘So, what have you been craving.’

‘Em, just…Doritos, I suppose, and cheese.’ She half whispered.

‘Ooh, let me guess, a boy?’ she grinned.

‘I…I dunno, I…they couldn’t tell.’

‘My money is on a boy, every boy I had made me want savoury. Same with Lamb and Bunny.’ she pointed to two of the other girls, who nodded. ‘Trixie over has only had one girl so far, she is due to be covered again in the next few weeks, we don’t get to know these things really,’ she pointed to another girl ‘And Darling and Amore are on their firsts too, and they both have girls.’ she pointed to two more. ‘We also have Lady, she is on number four, LuLu, she is on six, MiMi, is on three and four and then FiFi is on two.’ She pointed to each girl as she spoke about them. ‘There is one more, her name is Bitch, no doubt you heard her before.’ She assumed that was the woman she heard being whipped. ‘She is named well, she does nothing she is told to do and just won’t accept it, it is so much easier when you accept it. I have one more and it is my turn to go.’

‘Yeah, yeah, quit bragging.’ The girl called Bunny groused playfully.

‘Bunny is second-in-command, she is the joker of the group, but the guys know she is playful, not troublesome.’ Poppet smiled. ‘So how long did it take you to settle, it must have been fast.’

‘I…I never fought.’

‘Really? Smart girl, they must have been weirded out by that.’ she laughed.

‘Yeah, I think Matthews was weirded out.’

‘John is lovely, when you behave, the Russian is stern though.’ She frowned at Poppet’s analysis, she always found Sergei easier to deal with, he tended to be nicer, though Matthews was always pleasant with her too. ‘Maybe because I tried kicking him in the nuts the first day I met him.’

‘What…What is this place?’

‘A breeding centre.’ she explained. ‘People want babies, we give them to them. Usually, the sperm is of someone they like something about, then we carry the pregnancy, decided by our general look, or I think from what I heard of you, demeanour.’ She nodded, she had heard that several times. ‘Apparently, your guy is very famous, a VIP donor.’

‘Do they…are they willing donors?’

‘Most, not all, I don’t think your guy knows.’ Poppet revealed. She felt somewhat sorry for him, not knowing that he had a child of his genetics on the way.

‘Do you know…?’

‘Some famous British actor apparently.’ She stated ‘Other than that, we haven’t found out.’ She handed her a bowl of nachos. ‘Not Doritos, but something.’

‘Thank you.’ she bit into it and moaned, ‘Oh God, they’re better.’

Poppet and the others laughed, ‘Good, enjoy. We are about to watch a movie, wanna join?’

With nothing better to do, she did, the sofa, though comfy, made her back hurt. She noted the others did not have the same issue. Halfway in, she had to get up. ‘Sorry.’

‘Walk it off, aches usually mean you need to stretch and exercise.’ LuLu suggested.

‘Yeah.’ With a hand on her stomach, she left the room, deciding to just pace the corridor a few times. The exercise did her some good, she felt as though she was not as sore after a few bouts.

‘Kitten?’ she turned to see Sergei and Matthews behind her. ‘What are you doing?’

‘My back hurts, I just…I was only walking, I swear.’ she saw the cameras on both ends of the corridor on her pacing. ‘Check them,’ she pointed, ‘I swear, I only wanted to move around.’

‘Okay Kitten, calm down,’ Sergei stepped forward, speaking calmly.

Matthews pulled a radio from his belt and spoke to someone, she could not hear him. A moment later, he pulled it away again. ‘Alright, she’s telling the truth, she’s done about four laps of just walking. Does that sound about right Kitten?’ She nodded. ‘You’re not supposed to be here alone.’

‘I’m sorry, I just needed to walk.’

‘Okay, if you want to walk, come on.’ Matthews grinned and pressed his thumbprint into the wall at the end of the hall, ‘Come on.’ she looked to Sergei, who nodded. Scared she walked forward and did as she was told. She usually only went left when she exited her room to the examination room, for once they were bringing her to the right. She had no idea what lay there, when they entered the room, she stepped back and whimpered. In a harness was a pregnant woman, who looked to be around the same gestation as her, being fucked in every available way, two in her pussy, her ass, one in her mouth, which she realised was forced open with an odd contraption, her ass was red raw with marks. ‘Jesus boys, are you not done with her yet?’ Matthews commented as he walked by them. ‘Bitch is a bold girl, Kitten, not like you, she needs to be punished.’ she looked at the girl and blushed.

In truth, that was the furthest thing from a punishment in her opinion, it looked incredibly erotic.

‘So that’s Kitten,’ one man came over, and eyed her up and down. ‘Boss said she’s one to play.’

‘I dare you to touch her, you know what the rules are.’ Sergei commented.

‘Come on, she is a fucking cock slut, she begs for it, I heard her when Boss fucks her.’ the man commented. ‘He is literally dry from her. She begged today like something else, apparently, she loves it in the ass, you love ass Sergei, don’t you?’

Sergei said nothing, he did, however, look at her in a way that made her think that in different circumstances, he would already be ploughing into her ass. ‘If Boss heard you.’

‘Boss is busy sucking on the Queen’s pussy right now, she is not getting the rodgering she is used to because he is fucking this one every day, then she takes your playtime after and is still wanting it. Come on boys, she is gagging for it, look at her tits.’ It was true, her nipples were hard under her dress and her already wet pussy was even wetter at the thought.

‘What about Bitch? The boss said she is to be punished.’ Matthews asked.

‘Get the rodeo cock and shove her on it, she is about as tight as the Grand Canyon, I swear, it’s not a pussy, it’s a fucking quarry she has.’ The man seemed elated he was getting somewhere. ‘Thomas?’

Another man pulled out of Bitch and slapped her ass painfully before pulling out what looked like a horse riding saddle with a wide cock on it and putting it on an oddly shaped contraption, the rest of the men fucking Bitch pulled out and helped put her on it. Her legs were just long enough to reach the ground on her tiptoes and when they put the cock into her and pressed a button, she began to cry out. ‘Someone gag her, she is a fucking terrible moaner, even during sex.’ the man named Thomas growled.

‘Alright Kitten, let’s see what has the Boss going mad for that pussy of yours.’ Matthews put her on the soft bed in the centre of the room, ‘I have wanted a go at this cunt since the day you came.’ he took out his cock and pressed it in. ‘Fuck she wants it.’ He growled, fucking her hard. ‘Sergei, get in her ass.’

The Russian waited until the other man had flipped her around so he was under her, her ass in the air and rode her as he pulled apart her ass cheeks and pressed in. She moaned loudly as he entered her too. A moment later he began to move in unison with Matthews, causing her to come almost instantly.

‘Fuck she is an incredible slut.’ Thomas commented as he put his cock in her face. Immediately, she took it into her mouth. ‘Another woman’s pussy juice and everything, she is an all out whore.’

For the rest of the afternoon, every man filled every hole she had and she loved it. When one was tired out, another seemed to be there to take his place, by the end there were certainly more men in the room than there had been to begin with. ‘What about Bitch?’ one stated.

While she was in euphoria, Bitch had been in hell, her pussy was raw and she was convulsing painfully with each new orgasm the machine gave her. ‘Get her down.’ One guy ordered. ‘Kitten, you love milk, don’t you?’ She did not answer the man speaking.

‘Sergei thinks she is a little sub,’ Matthews groaned, having dumped his come in her pussy twice and was trying to get himself hard again.

The man took her chin in his hand. ‘Suck her tits.’ he ordered.

‘Yes, Sir.’ unable to stand, she crawled over to the other woman and looked over her. Bitch was completely unable to tell where or indeed who she was, so not wanting to get on the bad side of those there, she did as ordered and began to suck on her breasts, after a few seconds, milk started to ooze from them.

‘Good girl,’ Matthews grinned as he entered her from behind as she sucked the other woman. ‘She is overdue Kitten, we need her to pop.’ She frowned, she had assumed the woman was the same as her, they were the same size after all. ‘That baby is not half as precious as yours, which one of us was it do you think lads?’ The men chuckled.

‘’My money is on you, you fucked her often enough.’

‘Only because my wife is a terrible fuck, she’s not much better, not like you, Kitten, to have someone with a pussy like yours, you are an insatiable cunt too, aren’t you?’ she did not answer as he rubbed over her g-spot making her moan as she kept sucking the milk from the other woman’s breasts. ‘Fuck it will be a fun time with you.’ he grinned as he banged into her harder until he felt himself ready to come before he pulled out, turning her around and came on her heavy stomach, ‘Fuck that looks good.’

‘We better get her tidied up, Boss is due back soon.’ Sergei commented. He walked over and pulled her to him, ‘I’ll get her washed, if Boss thinks we did this to her, he will go insane.’

‘Yeah,’ Matthews agreed. ‘Looks like she did what was needed with Bitch too, her stomach’s hard.’ He winked at her, ‘Good girl, Kitten.’

‘Finally,’ Another groaned, ‘She’s being sold immediately.’

She was brought back to her room, cleaned and dressed again. Sergei stood waiting for her to ready herself after it. She walked oddly as she came back across the room, causing him to chuckle. ‘You seemed all too at ease with that, Kitten.’

‘I think it’s moved.’ She ignored his comment and looked at her gravid stomach.

‘You’ll get that over the next few weeks.’ was all he said on the matter. ‘You need to go back over to the others.’ she frowned. ‘Have they said anything?’

‘No, they are really nice, honest, I just…I am not a big people person and I…I’m tired.’

‘Go to bed, I will tell the Boss.’

‘Thank you.’

*

 

The following few weeks had a routine to them, though slightly scattered. She was scanned one day a week, a buyer was found, they decided they wanted the gender kept a surprise, her horniness increased, causing her to actively go to the Boss whenever he arrived to be fucked, the other men too took her whenever they could, her pussy spent most of its time either being fucked or her playing with it, wanting to be fucked. Three of the other women had given birth and were now just waiting to be impregnated again, Bitch had her baby the day after the orgy and had been sold to an Eastern European brothel, apparently, she was pregnant again soon after.

Poppet was as big as her, but not as far gone by the fact she was carrying two. ‘The first’s usually go over.’ she stated as though warning her.

‘I know.’ she sighed, looking at her large stomach, she was due, the baby, if it went on the dates calculated, was due to arrive the next day. In her previous exam, they stated the head was not engaged, it was not near doing so, meaning she had time left. ‘I want it out.’

‘I know, Kitten.’

‘I forget.’

‘What?’

‘My name. I have such Baby Brain I forget my name before I came here.’

‘It doesn’t matter.’ Poppet rubbed her arm, ‘You won’t be called it again.’

‘Do you think anyone ever looked for us?’

‘Probably not me, I was a runaway at seventeen, I ended up in a brothel for a while and on my way home one night, the Firm got me, I have been popping out babies since, one more and I am off to be sold. Boss says they have a guy for me, wealthy, divorced, doesn’t want another bitch stealing his money, so it suits. I asked if he would want a baby perhaps, I want one I can keep, he said he expects two and I am to homeschool them.’ she smiled happily.

‘Good.’ She gave a half-hearted smile.

‘Boss wants you.’

‘So he says. But I am also being told I am booked solid for years.’

‘Yeah, he’ll wait.’ Poppet stated. ‘He used to fuck the Queen all the time, but he just wants to fuck you.’

‘It’s just a phase, he will tire when they get in the new batch.’

‘We’ll see.’

She found herself getting irritated by Poppet’s company, she felt irritated by most things these days, even Sergei’s bringing of her meals was often met with glares, the man chuckling to himself when she did so. ‘I see your ban on sex is treating you well.’ he grinned as he took away her previous meal.

‘Fuck off.’

Usually, such language was punished, but the past week, she had turned irritable, they saw her on the camera, finger fucking herself constantly, not able to get the release she needed. She begged and begged the Boss to fuck her, but he declined, claiming she could go into labour. To her, that was not a deterrent, but a bonus. ‘As soon as you are medically cleared, I promise I will pound your ass again, but you need to be cleared and pregnant, Kitten, those are the rules.’ he left.

She rose from her seat and waddled to her room. ‘Good day, Kitten.’ She glared at the Boss. ‘It is for your own good.’

‘I’m full term Sir, please, just one little fuck.’ She begged.

He growled, watching as she rubbed her hand on his crotch through his trousers before getting on her knees and pulling him out, sucking him off there in the hallway. ‘You cock slut.’ He forced her to her feet again and brought her into her room. Leaning her over the table and slipping into her. ‘I am going to fuck you senseless.’ he thrust into her.

‘Please, Sir.’

‘When you are done I am taking you as mine.’

‘Yes.’

‘You will service my cock day and night.’

‘Yes.’ She would agree to anything to keep him fucking her.

‘What will you do?’

‘Let you fuck me day and night Sir, suck you off, worship your huge cock.’ she gasped, her rotund stomach under her as she was fucked vigorously. ‘Please, fuck my pussy.’

He squeezed her tits, causing them to spray milk, she was lactating a lot of late, leaking day and night, no dress she wore stayed dry more than twenty minutes and no one ever gave her breast pads. ‘You slut, you would fuck anything with a cock, wouldn’t you?’

‘With a cock or without Sir, I’d fuck it.’

‘Is that right? You slut, you fuck slut.’ his thrusts got faster as he found his release, her having reached her twice already in their act. ‘You are a cum slut, aren’t you?’

‘Yes, Sir.’ she smiled lazily as she came down from her high before frowning, ‘Ow.’

‘What is it, Kitten?’

‘I feel weird.’

The Boss looked at her, ‘Pressure?’ She nodded. He stuck his fingers up her pussy. ‘It’s engaged.’ he informed her. ‘Soon this baby will come, get ready, Kitten.’ He warned.

*

The next two days she was more irritable than before, she physically left a room anyone else entered. She scowled and looked in contempt at anyone who tried to engage her in any way. Poppet and the others looked at her as those she lost her mind, as for the Boss, it elated him.

‘Kitten will be pushing in under twenty-four hours.’ he declared to the Queen.

‘What makes you say that?’

‘Wait and see, she will.’

She woke up during the night, her sleep was fitful of late due to the lack of comfort anyway. Her belly was too heavy to stand too long, her pussy felt like there was a bowling ball trying to press its way out of it, she could not sit it hurt twice as much then and if she slept on her side, her back ached. There was no reprieve. She felt a jolt of discomfort as well as the baby kicked. She went to rub her stomach and realised it was rock hard. After a few minutes, more pain gripped her. She knew what it was and just tried to stay quiet and try and get some comfort.

As time went by, it got harder and harder to ignore the pain, when Sergei arrived in with her breakfast, she stayed facing away from him on the bed and prayed a contraction would not bother her while he was there, it didn’t, thankfully. She tried to eat what he left, but she did not feel overly hungry, two contractions plagued her while she ate a slice of toast, telling her she was nearing the time, but she left out no obvious indicators. When he arrived back to get the tray, she was trying to get into bed again. ‘Not much longer, Kitten.’ he said in sympathy. She groaned as finally, she met her threshold on holding in a contraction and squatted. Immediately she felt fluid flowing out of her and down her legs. Sergei watched for a moment before the smell came to him. ‘You’re already there.’

‘Fuck.’ The first contraction after the waters broke hit her harder than the ones before.

‘I’ll call the Boss.’ he turned to leave. ‘Deep breaths, Kitten.’

‘Fuck you.’

The contractions felt as though they were on top of each other when the Boss arrived. He walked in and watched as she clenched her teeth in pain. ‘Hello, my little Kitten.’ he walked over to her, rubbing her sweaty forehead. ‘How far along are you?’

‘Get it out.’ she begged.

He slipped his hand into her and felt around. ‘Not yet, you have another two centimetres to go.’

‘Please.’

‘You are so good, doing this without gas or anything,’ he commended, stroking her clit.

‘Fuck.’ she leant into his touch, the pain subsiding for a moment.

‘You are an incredible slut.’ He pulled back the blanket and pulled her legs towards him, looking at her clearly swollen pussy lips. ‘I guess that is out of bounds today.’ he lined himself up with her back passage. ‘But you are an ass slut too, aren’t you?’ He pressed it, adoring the sensation of the pressure from the engaged baby and her contractions tightening her around him. He fucked her hard and fast, toying with her clit as he did, when she came, another contraction hit her, causing the pain and pleasure to mix and cause her to moan loudly. Grunting, he finished by pulling out and coming on her lower abdomen and swollen cunt. ‘I won’t get to touch you again until you are pregnant again my little Kitten, I could not waste an opportunity.’

‘It…I’m…’ She grabbed the sheets and clenched her teeth and bore down.

‘No you don’t.’ he growled, but he watched as her pussy started to widen slightly, the head beginning to make its way down her canal. ‘Shit.’

‘I…I need to push.’ she clenched her teeth as she spoke.

He pulled himself into his pants again and walked to the door. ‘Get in here now.’ he ordered.

It was clear she was supposed to birth elsewhere, but as soon as Samantha opened her legs and looked at her and saw the head coming out to meet her, she would be going nowhere. She pushed without instruction, ignoring everyone and everything as she followed her natural instinct. She ignored the orders to remain lying as she was and got onto her knees, pushing down on herself and immediately feeling the baby go further down the canal, the head coming free, the next push, she got the shoulders free, she pushed out the baby in under fifteen minutes. She gasped and inhaled deeply as she felt the afterbirth make its way out of her, the baby crying nearby.

‘Good girl, kitten.’ Boss stroked her head.

‘What is it?’ she asked in exhaustion.

‘Why?’ The Boss looked at her, she never seemed interested in the baby.

‘Poppet thinks it’s a boy, we all have a pool going, winners get chocolate.’

The Boss chuckled. ‘A boy.’ he confirmed. She nodded. ‘Do you get some chocolate for that?’ She nodded, closing her eyes and getting comfortable on the bed. ‘Get some sleep, Kitten.’ she did not need to be told twice.

When she woke, the room was empty again, the small little human she had carried in her for almost a year was gone. Looking down, she realised her breasts were leaking streams of milk and were in agony. She whimpered as she tried to touch one, but a larger volume of milk squirted out from it. Getting to her feet, she gingerly made her way to the door and across the hall, there, the girls were all sitting, talking to Lamb, who she could tell had just been confirmed pregnant again. They paused when they saw her looking at them all in an odd manner.

‘Kitten, did you…have you had the baby?’ Poppet walked over to her. She nodded, tears in her eyes. ‘Oh, Kitten, what’s wrong?’

‘I..it hurts.’

‘What does?’ She indicated to her breasts. ‘Okay, well they like us to lactate for a while, healthier for the babies, come on, sit over here. Bunny, get a doughnut ring and some ice in a bag. Sit here and we’ll help you.’ She smiled kindly.

A few minutes later, she was sitting on the couch, her breasts out, Poppet teaching her how to help her milk out. She sighed as the pressure was relieved.

‘Kitten!’ the women jumped at the sight of the Boss in the door. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘She is too full, she needed milking.’ Poppet explained, not stopping what she was doing, ‘She has enough to feed a small army.’

‘Good, get her dry.’ the Boss commented coming over and taking the milk that had been collected away. ‘We need to send this on to the child.’

‘Just give us the bags, does she get a pump?’ Poppet smiled.

The boss eyed her as her breasts continued to squirt out the milk, even after she had already been milked of at least a pint. ‘She needs one, doesn’t she?’

‘Yes, we’d be here all day milking her if we didn’t get her one, she’d make a good cow.’ She joked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pregnancy.

Six weeks after the baby was born, her body felt almost normal again, she was medically cleared and was still being milked eight times a day, her breasts able to produce over three pints in twenty four hours. Whatever was needed for the child was sent on, the rest was sold. Two more of the girls had birthed and Poppet was on bed rest with the twins. Bored, she sat in the common area looking at a book she had found when she heard screaming from one of the rooms, she looked out to see Sergei coming out of a room that used belong to the Bitch with his hand to his forehead, stemming blood. The pair exchanged glances for a moment before she turned and boredly went back into the kitchenette. She was making a cup of tea when she felt her skirt being raised. ‘You are for breeding again soon,’ she frowned and looked at the woman behind her, she had not expected to see the Queen. ‘You made us ten million on that baby, I want more, immediately.’

‘I…we get time off I thought between, to recover.’

‘Not you, you are too perfect, besides, with you in service, my men are better behaved.’ She frowned, causing the older woman to put her index under her chin and cause her to look her in the eye. ‘You think I don’t know that you have fucked every man here, though I am curious, you seem to be willing towards other things too.’ she grinned slyly. ‘Your next ovulation, you are for service again.’ she informed her before walking off. Upset, she left the common area and went to her room.

Later that afternoon, she was brought to the examination room and checked. ‘She is starting actually.’ Samantha informed them. ‘The drugs are working well.’

‘Good. when will she most fertile?’

‘Tomorrow, the cervix is not ripened fully.’ She pointed to something on the screen.

‘Ready her.’ the woman ordered, leaving the room.

Disheartened, she lay on the examination table and did nothing as the machine was strapped to her and turned on. She did everything in her power not to orgasm, but it was futile, the machine was too accurate. By the time her time was up, she was dopey and drooling again.

The next day, she was brought to the table and tied down, something that shocked her slightly. When the Queen came in, she grinned. ‘Leave us.’ the men left and she walked over and held the wand in her hand. ‘Here we go, you were an Actuary girl, right, you know the value of ten million pounds. Allowing that womb of yours to waste a good egg would be criminal.’ she pressed the wand to her and watched as she tried and failed to fight it. By the third orgasm, she was quivering. The Queen then began to play with her breasts, causing her to leak since she was still lactating from the last child, the money she was earning them from her milk was too good to stop. With her increased sensitivity, she moaned. By the end of the fifteen minutes, the Queen had her squirming and shivering. When she removed the wand, the Queen pulled back and walked over the table next to them, pulling out everything needed including the pre-filled dildo and pulled up her skirt, connecting to a harness she had placed on herself. She stood between her legs and entered her. ‘Kitten, you are a little cock slut, aren’t you?’ She laughed as her legs pulled her in more. She fucked her for a minute, waiting for her to come to peak once more before pressing the release button on the dildo and filling her again with cum. ‘Good girl, Kitten.’ She sighed as the rubber cock was pulled out of her. ‘Have you ever eaten pussy?’ She nodded. The woman got on the examination table over her, squatting her own cunt into her face. ‘Come on then.’

*

It began again soon after, the no-show of a period, then nausea and tiredness. She did nothing but lie around most of the time when she was allowed. When she reached the second trimester, her life became busier. Every so often, the Queen would demand she eat her out, claiming she did it better than any man, while she did that, Boss fucked her from behind. On the days Boss or Queen did not fuck her, the rest of the staff did, all the while her stomach grew even faster than her first pregnancy. Even before the confirmation of twins, she knew she was having two, everything felt twice as strong as the first pregnancy. The entirety of her time was fucking, sleeping and eating for her. There was not a day she was not on her knees with at least two cocks in her. She recalled the day Bitch had been double stuffed. She had since been given similar treatment and loved every moment of it, she was twice as sick and twice as big with the twins, but so too was she twice as horny. She heard the Queen talking one day, the twins were to be sold as a set. According to the girls that was unheard of, a woman from Australia she was offering twenty-five for the two and further business. It made her feel something akin to happy to know they would have each other as they moved around in her.

She again came to the final semester. To say she was incredibly big was being polite, she was enormous and on bed rest. The irritability occurred again also, but more prepared for it, Poppet still came to see her. Her twins long born and sent off.

‘I am up for service again, my last one.’

‘What age are you?’

‘I’m not sure actually, I don’t know what day I came here or what day it is now, so I can’t tell.’ Poppet shrugged, seemingly unbothered by it. ‘What about you?’

‘Twenty-four, I think. I was twenty-three when I came.’

‘You’re older than most of us when we arrived, but they wanted you for demeanour.’

‘So I have been told.’ she growled.

‘You’re getting close again, you are getting more cranky.’ She glared at Poppet, who laughed as a result. ‘Point and case.’

‘I want them out.’ She scoffed.

‘You can’t yet. They’ll be keeping those two inside you as long as possible.’

‘How do you know so much?’

Poppet shrugged, ‘I’m head girl, someone needs to know what is going on, we need to look after each other.’

‘So you are their eyes when they are not around, and you get extra treats for it?’

‘Yes, and I am going to get a good man to look after me afterwards.’ she stated. ‘I won’t apologise for looking after myself, Kitten. I have one left, after that, I am out of here, you better believe I am going to make sure I am given a good life and not tossed out like the Bitch, you know what they did to her, I heard the guys laughing.’ She said nothing, she had heard too, they fucked her into labour, fucked her through labour, as soon as she pushed out the baby, they started fucking her again, she was pregnant again in weeks, doing the exact same to her, apparently there was videos of it. ‘You never fought, you could have and didn’t and you judge me for making the best of this.’

‘I am judging.’

‘It feels like you are.’

‘I’m not.’ She snapped. ‘I am tired, on bedrest, my back is killing me and I want to be fucked eight ways to next Friday, I couldn’t give a fuck what you do to get through this shithole.’

Poppet said nothing for a moment in shock of what she said before getting to her feet and leaving.

*

She worried what the ramifications for what she said would be. When the door opened a time later, she sighed. ‘Poppet?’

‘Wrong, Kitten,’ she jumped to see the Boss looking at her, her breathing increased and she tried to sit up. ‘Stop it, Kitten, you need to rest.’ the boss ordered, looking at her stomach, which was bigger than before.

‘I…where’s Poppet?’

‘Why?’

‘We were talking and she left.’

‘She has been away for over an hour.’ The Boss commented.

‘I thought she was coming back.’

‘Poppet is getting ready for her last round, Kitten, she will not be coming back today.’ He informed her. ‘She did mention, however, that you are very frustrated.’

‘Well it is frustrating, I want them out.’

‘They are too young, Kitten.’ Boss stroked her stomach, ‘They need to be in there a little longer.’

‘Fuck me, please.’

‘I can’t Kitten, you are very much on bedrest, you have to wait.’

‘Please, help me.’

‘I know, my beautiful girl,’ he rubbed where a baby had kicked. ‘But everything has to stay as it is, for now. Soon enough, they’ll be born.’

‘And I am forced to do this again?’

‘For a few years.’ he nodded. ‘Then you’re mine.’

‘Why?’

‘I want a well-read, young and beautiful woman to show off.’

‘But I’ll be destroyed…my…’

‘You will be no such thing, after you are done here, you will have a year or two off, you will only be around thirty-five, you will get yourself rested and after that…I am going to fuck my children into you.’ She whimpered, trying not to show her horror at the idea. ‘And when I do, there’ll be no one looking for them in the end, no one telling us the rules, the day after you have them, if we feel like fucking again, I will fuck you again.’ He smiled, looking at her stomach. ‘Every man deserves a woman that is suitable, you are very much so, look at you, so perfect.’ he eyed her leaking breasts, ‘you were so good with one, what will you be like with two?’ he grinned. He stood tall again. ‘I will check in on you again soon, Kitten, I need to speak with the Queen for a while.’

She said nothing but bit her lips together. She had seen his cock straining in his pants, part of her was repulsed by his plans, the other part was envious, she was in dire need of relieving the incredible itch between her legs.

*

Two days later, her backache worsened. Her irritated state meant few came in to keep her company. When she felt the same twinges that woke her when she went into labour first, she began to panic. At only thirty-one weeks, she had heard Samantha say that the babies’ lungs were not yet fully formed. ‘Shit.’ she gasped. As soon as the contraction ended, she forced herself to her feet, she had been on bedrest for a month, her stomach had increased in size since then, as soon as she put weight on her legs she groaned, she could feel a head engaged at the top of the cervix, readying for her to progress more. ‘Not yet.’ she groaned as she slowly made her way to the door. With one hand on the wall, she made her way down the hall.

‘Help me, please.’ she paused when she heard someone banging on a door. ‘No!’ she heard the girl scream, ‘No.’

‘Shut it.’

She knew that voice. ‘Sergei?’ she walked a bit forward when she got to the door, she banged her open hand against it, ‘Please Sergei.’

A moment later, Sergei opened it, looking at here in shock. ‘Kitten, get back to bed.’

‘They’re coming.’

‘Shit.’ Matthews’ voice came from the room. ‘Thomas, call the boss, I’ll deal with this one. Sergei, get her to the examination room, now.’

‘You’re sure, Kitten?’ She nodded, as though planned, the next contraction came. ‘Breath, good girl, breathe Kitten.’ he stayed calm.

‘She’s too early.’ Thomas commented as he passed by to do what was needed.

‘Help me, please.’ She looked in at the terrified restrained girl in the barren room. ‘Do something.’

Matthews and Sergei watched as she looked at the struggling girl and her room. She remembered when her room was nothing more than a box to sleep in and a bucket, it was a far cry from that now; she even had a bookshelf and was given weekly and monthly high brow magazines as well as several books, rotated at her request. ‘Sit down, shut up, and do what you’re told, it’s the only help you need here.’ She stated, taking hold of Sergei’s arm.

‘Good girl, Kitten.’ he praised as he helped her along the hallway to the medical room. When she got there, she made her way straight to the examination table and got onto it with some assistance. ‘Breathe Kitten.’ Sergei ordered.

‘What happens if I lose them?’

‘You will do no such thing,’ he dismissed.

‘If I…’

‘Kitten, you are not going to lose them.’ She looked at the door to see the Boss and the Queen rushing in. The boss going to her and pulling back her hair from her face, ‘Are you sure, you are not overly used to these things yet.’

‘It…’ she gritted her teeth as another one came.

‘Eleven minutes.’ Sergei commented, checking his watch. The Boss touched her stomach and swore.

‘Okay, get the Terbutaline,’ The Queen ordered. ‘It is not world ending, but we’ll keep them in longer if we can.’

She was given an injection and her stomach was hooked up to a machine, a few hours later, there was a sigh of relief, she had been without a contraction with an hour. ‘Good girl, Kitten.’ The Boss patted her head, ‘See, there they are.’ he pointed to the two heart rates on one screen, separate to her own. She nodded slightly. ‘They are healthy and happy, I told you that you would not lose them. Let’s get you back to bed.’ Worried but unable to argue, she was wheeled through the hall, jumping slightly when another door started to be banged on, the occupant swearing abuse loudly. ‘Remember when you came Kitten, not once did you fight, you just accepted and life was so easy for you, you began your rewards the first day.’ he smiled. ‘These girls are not near as intelligent as you.’

‘Why have them so?’

‘They have the appearance needed.’ he explained. ‘You, as beautiful as you are, are of such rare temperament, that was why we had to have you, born to bear children, the perfect temperament, the boy, he is a dream for his mother, she is elated.’ she had no idea why he was telling her this. ‘These two, their mother is emailing for updates daily, excited for them, that is your doing Kitten.’ she said nothing, she didn’t really care, she only wanted them to stay where they needed until needed, lest she be blamed for anything that went wrong. She was gently put back into her own bed, a small remote was handed to her, which made her frown. ‘This is for if you need anything, Kitten, press this,’ the boss pointed to a green button, ‘and one of the boys will come running. Press this.’ he indicated to a red button, ‘and we will have Samantha come, alright?’ she nodded. ‘That’s my girl, so willing to please.’ he kissed her and left, leaving her to stay staring at a wall.

*

For weeks she endured daily checks and minimal moving before her patience finally snapped. At thirty-six weeks, she was deemed safe, and worried that her current state would impede the birth, she gently sat up before slowly getting to her feet. She could feel the baby very much engaged, ready to be born and as she rose to her feet, she felt the pressure even more. Slowly she moved around, forcing her muscles to move. It was tiring, but she rather it like that, her body was bored of remaining still, at least now when she was resting, she felt she had a reason to rest. She made sure not to do it at a time she would be likely to be interrupted.

The injections ceased, meaning they were willing to let her go naturally, but now they were allowed come, the twins seemed happier to remain where they were. After three days of the new situation, the twins were still no closer to showing themselves, even though she could clearly feel one putting pressure on her cervix from within her womb.

‘Still nothing?’ Sergei asked as he walked in with her breakfast, he was shocked to see her out of the bed and holding onto a wall on the far side of the room. ‘Kitten, what are you doing out of bed?’

‘I am trying to get these pests out of me.’ She growled. ‘First, they want to come when they are not allowed, now they won’t come at all. What sort of behaviour is that?’

Sergei chuckled, ‘Perhaps they are little jokers.’

‘I blame the boy.’ she growled, causing Sergei to laugh louder as he helped her back to the bed to eat her meal. ‘Stop laughing at me.’

‘You are more grizzly than yesterday, they’ll be here soon.’

‘How am I to do two, I was exhausted after one.’ she sighed.

‘You will manage it, wait and see.’ he stated as she got back into the bed. ‘Those hips can take it.’

‘’You are no help.’

‘What do you expect, I am not a doctor.’

‘How many girls have had how many babies here?’

‘I have lost count.’

‘So you know something.’

‘I do, I know you are going to go soon because you are getting more pissed off.’

‘Fuck you.’

‘Point and case.’ Sergei chuckled, use to her aggravation.

‘You have a filthy mouth on you, Kitten.’ She glared at the Boss when he came in. ‘Do you know where I was today? Your old job.’ she stared at him, nostrils flared. ‘Before you ask, no they never mentioned you, but I thought you would like to know, you were replaced, but the dullest middle-aged hag I have ever met. Honestly Kitten, you would have turned into that, but look at you now.’ he looked at her stomach, which was, in her opinion, fit to burst. ‘You are worth a fortune.’ she gave him a glare. ‘The more you earn, the more you are spoiled when you leave. When you leave here, you will only have the best of everything.’ that caused her to frown. ‘Poppet is going to a man worth half a billion, think of everything she’ll have, she will never want for anything. You will go to me, and you know what I have.’

She said nothing, she had seen his accounts, and she knew from the illegal nature of what he was involved in here, he had more offshore too. She just remained sitting up, looking at the food on the plate.

‘Sergei, number 4 needs readying, ten minutes.’ the Russian nodded and left, leaving the pair alone. ‘You know, when you are begging me for my cock, you are the most willing little cum bucket, but I sense that behind it all, you are not overly pleased with me taking a liking to you.’ she said nothing, she knew to say anything could get her privileges revoked. ‘Kitten?’ she looked at him. ‘It is rude to not answer someone when they speak to you.’

‘You made a statement Sir, you did not ask a question, I was not aware I was to answer, I’m sorry.’ she stated meekly, hoping to cause him to not get angry.

He looked at her for a moment before chuckling and grinning, ‘My smart little Kitten, you know better than to be a bold girl.’ He pulled her off the bed and turned her around, his teeth grazing her ear as he ground his cock against her ass. ‘How much do you want me to fuck you?’ In truth, that day she wasn’t particularly horny, or so she thought, as soon as he toyed with her clit, she moaned. ‘Kitten?’

‘Very much, Sir.’

He lifted her skirt and pushed into her, her body willingly accepting him and he fucked her roughly. ‘You’re softening, you’ll be there soon my beautiful Kitten.’ he stated as he continued to find his release as she found hers. ‘When this is done, wait and see, you will learn to love your life, you will have everything you could want or need, I will even let you have your own little life, wait and see.’ he groaned as he finished in her, pushing in as far as he could, causing her to gasp slightly, the head of his cock pressing against her cervix.

‘Ow, get out.’ she pushed him back and leant over in pain.

‘Kitten.’ his tone told her it was a warning.

‘You hurt me.’ she looked at him, a look of betrayal in her features.

‘I did not intend to Kitten, I apologise.’ his touch was gentle with her, but she shied from it. ‘My poor Kitten.’

Her nose twitched and her jaw clenched, she wanted nothing more to spit words of anger and disgust at him, but she knew it would only lead to suffering, so she swallowed her anger and lifted her head, tears unshed. ‘Thank you, Sir.’

‘Such a good girl.’ he patted her belly. ‘So good of you to give us two at once, and opposite genders, twenty-five million, a scary thought for you, no doubt, that one pregnancy is worth that much.’ She looked down, her stretched stomach below her, barely able to contain the lives within. ‘It will be our turn, after a while, a little one that you can keep, you will carry it. I cannot wait to fuck it into you, we will use some of these drugs from here, who knows, we may even have two at once.’ she baulked internally. ‘Until then, eat your dinner.’ he brought the food over to her.

*

It started not long after the Boss left, her plug came out as a result of the force he used, the next day, her waters broke before she ever felt a contraction. They were dull pains when they arrived, she found moving around helped her deal with them. When she was five minutes apart, she used the button to call the guys. Sergei and Matthews relayed the message and she was checked, six centimetres gone and still feeling fresh enough to pace through contractions.

When the Boss came to check on her a small while later, she was holding onto the sink in the room, breathing through a contraction. She did not notice him until he pressed into her sore pussy. ‘Hello, Kitten.’

‘Please not there.’

‘I want to fuck you, so I will fuck you, am I understood?’ he growled.

‘But I want to push.’ She whined as she felt the pressure building and the first baby’s head pressing down.

‘Then push,’ he moaned, loving the feel of her body trying to do something so natural around him, her walls were not tight, but the sheer thought of what she was doing turned him on more.

She bore down as finally, the urge to push was greater than her ability to fight it, he held her stomach and slipped one hand down to her clit, playing with it as she breathed and panted through the contraction. When it subsided and she realised what he was doing, she whimpered, wondering if she would get any reprieve. The answer was no. He brought her to orgasm with the help of another contraction, the force of her body clamping down caused the baby to begin its way through the birth canal. ‘Shit, get out, it’s coming.’ she whined, the pain causing her to shake.

‘You’re alright Kitten, I have you.’ He smiled, gently pulling out and getting her to her bed. ‘You just push out that little one.’

She crashed her head back against the pillow in anguish as she felt the next contraction hit. She inhaled and pushed into it. ‘FUCK!’ she shrieked as she felt something against her. Looking down, she realised the boss had put a wand to her clit. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ she cried as the pain and pleasure mixed and she orgasmed through the contraction.

‘Good girl.’ The Boss grinned. ‘So, how do you actually feel about me?’ he grinned.

‘Please Sir, please,’ she whined, realising that as humiliating as it was, the wand helped the pain of pushing a baby out of her.

‘’You’ll be my lovely girl, won’t you?’

‘Yes, yes I will.’ She cried as she felt the head push further through the birth canal. ‘Please.’ he pressed it to her and helped her through the next contraction. She clenched her teeth and pushed as best she could. It continued until the baby was out of her, its crying filling the room. When the boss put it on her chest, she wanted to throw it off, she wanted nothing to do with it.

‘Kitten, you have to keep him there until I cut this.’ The boss ordered as he cut the umbilical cord before taking away the baby again. She watched as he brought it to the hallway and walked in again. ‘Good girl, you will get used to them.’ he smiled, looking between her legs to see the afterbirth come out. ‘Finally.’ he pulled her to him and fucked her. ‘May as well do something while we are waiting for the other one to come along.’

She lay staring at the ceiling, hating the fact she was alive, hating that as the next contraction hit, he had her come and came in her, hating that as much as she wanted to be elsewhere, she was grateful for her situation at present, because the wand made it easier.

As soon as the boy was discovered, the rest of the staff rushed in to help deliver his sister. She pushed her way through the second child as she had the first, swiftly and with more ease than she assumed she would. She crowned within two contractions and made short work of the rest of her, as she was petite. With both twins gone, she was left to rest, exhausted after her work. When the Queen and the Boss looked at her after everything was tidied, she just looked at them pleadingly. ‘Three months, please, just three months.’ she begged, knowing better than to ask for more.

The Boss looking to the Queen, who pursed her lips before nodding. ‘Three months, but you milk through it and no fun.’ She nodded wearily. ‘That last part was not for you.’ she turned her eye to the Boss. ‘You could have cost us one.’

‘The boy was fine and she had a few minutes before the girl engaged.’ He grinned.

‘You know, considering my position here, what does it say when I call you a sick bastard?’ She scoffed. ‘I mean it, leave her alone. If you cost us a year with your brat…’

‘Not yet.’ He winked. ‘Not yet.’


End file.
